Timeline of Events (Japan): 4 Year Anniversary
> ---- Spoilers Ahead This page shows events and characters that might not be released yet on Global. If you do not wish to be spoiled, don't scroll down too far. Click to return to the top of the page. For the Global version of this page, see here. '28th World Tournament' 350px|link=World Tournament n°28 (Japan) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 x7 x7 100px|link=A Dream Come True Goku ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Desert Rescue! Giru Saves the Day!' • 4th Anniversary! Pan's Secret Adventure • World Tournament! Who Will Be Hercule's Successor? 350px|link=Desert Rescue! Giru Saves the Day!350px|link=4th Anniversary! Pan's Secret Adventure350px|link=World Tournament! Who Will Be Hercule's Successor? ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x15 Farmable cards: ---- x5 100px|link=Grand Tour Companion Giru ---- Reward cards: ---- ---- New cards: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Courage Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr.' 350px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Courage Awakened Super Saiyan Goku Jr. ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan' Stage 2 • Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan Stage 2 350px|link=Scarlet Flames of the Ultimate Saiyan350px|link=Crimson Blaze of Glory! The Invincible Saiyan ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x35 x7 x12 x7 x7 'Dragon Ball GT: 7 Shadow Dragons Saga' • Extreme Z-Battle: Young Saiyan Descendant Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. • Wish Upon an Eternal Dragon 350px|link=Dragon Ball GT: 7 Shadow Dragons Saga350px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Young Saiyan Descendant Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr.350px|link=Wish Upon an Eternal Dragon ---- Farmable cards: ---- x5 100px|link=Young Saiyan Descendant Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash: GT Special Edition (12th)' 350px|link=Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash: GT Special Edition ---- New cards: ---- ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x1 x3 x3 x1 x7 x7 x1 x7 x12 x12 x12 'Extreme Z-Battle: The Omnipotent Shadow Dragon Omega Shenron' • The Universe Is in Peril! Birth of the Shadow Dragons 350px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: The Omnipotent Shadow Dragon Omega Shenron350px|link=The Universe Is in Peril! Birth of the Shadow Dragons ---- New cards: ---- 'Penetrate! Full-Throttle Throwdown' • Mystical Adventure ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x35 x50 'Extreme Z-Battle: Grim Reaper of Death's Rampage Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks' 350px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Grim Reaper of Death's Rampage Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- '29th World Tournament' 350px|link=World Tournament n°29 (Japan) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x7 100px|link=Concentrated Spirit Super Saiyan Goku ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- 'Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Vegeta)' • Vegeta Disappears!? The Secret of Planet Potaufeu • Extreme Z-Battle: Father-Son Galick Gun 350px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Father-Son Galick Gun ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 100px|link=Limitless Combat Power Super Saiyan Vegeta#Extreme Z-Awakened x35 100px|link=New Power from Training Super Vegeta#Extreme Z-Awakened ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- ---- Farmable cards: ---- 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Potagex10 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Copy Vegetax5 'Split-Second Assassin' • The Gathering of Universe 6's Warriors ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x35 x35 x7 x7 ---- Farmable cards: ---- 45px|link=Awakening Medals: Vados 02x10 'Clash! Dokkan Butoden' ---- Farmable cards: ---- 'Galactic Crisis!! Renewal' • Extreme Z-Battle: Fire of Vengeance Golden Frieza ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x12 x12 x12 x12 x12 ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Dokkan Awakenings 15' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x21 x3 x3 x7 x7 x7 x7 x7 ---- New cards: ---- 'Miracle Sword of Light' Stage 2 • Eternal God, Distorter of Worlds Stage 3 ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 x77 x35 'Extreme Z-Battle: Dark Menace Goku Black' • Dragon Ball Super: Broly Stage 12 • Goku's Legendary Battle ---- Farmable cards: ---- x10 x10 ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Universe's Strongest?! Challenge the "Great Pontas"!' ---- Farmable cards: ---- x10 x10 '30th World Tournament' 350px|link=World Tournament n°30 (Japan) ---- World Tournament rewards: ---- ---- New cards: ---- 'The Angry Warrior! Super Saiyan' • Quiver! The Final Battle vs Frieza • Extreme Z-Battle: Storm of Fear Frieza (2nd Form) 350px|link=The Angry Warrior! Super Saiyan350px|link=Quiver! The Final Battle vs Frieza350px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Storm of Fear Frieza (2nd Form) ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x5 ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Countdown to Despair Majin Buu (Ultimate Gohan)' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Dokkan Awakenings 16' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x21 x21 x35 x35 'Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission' 350px|link=Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 10x 10x x20 x20 x20 x20 x20 x20 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x10 x10 x10 x10 ---- New cards: ---- 'Blast! The Miracle of Bonds!' • Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan Renewal ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x35 x35 x7 x7 x7 x35 x7 x5 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x5 'New Enemies! Androids in Action' • Extreme Z-Battle: Eternal Horror Legendary Super Saiyan Broly 350px|link=New Enemies! Androids in Action350px|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Eternal Horror Legendary Super Saiyan Broly ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x20 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x20 ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Dokkan Awakenings 17' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x35 x21 x7 x7 x7 'Becoming the Super Namekian' • Creeping Threat • The Mysterious Monster! Cell Appears • The 17th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash • Extreme Z-Battle: Ultimate Clash Warriors 350px|link=Creeping Threat ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x77 x35 100px|link=Heart to Heart Gohan (Kid) x35 ---- Farmable cards: ---- x15 x777 ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 'Extreme Z-Battle: Welcome to Hell Perfect Cell' ---- Extreme Z-Awakenings: ---- 100px|link=Welcome to Hell Perfect Cell#Extreme Z-Awakened 'Dokkan Awakenings 18' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- 50px|link=Awakening Medals: Maiden's Lovex20 50px|link=Awakening Medals: Maiden's Lovex20 ---- New Cards: ---- 'Dokkan Awakenings 19' ---- Dokkan Awakenings: ---- x10 Category:Browse Category:Lists Category:Guide Category:Events Category:Mobile